lisa_loud_the_high_school_yearsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
List of episodes in Lisa Loud: The High School Years. Season 1 1. Lisa Goes to High School Lisa begins high school and plans to dominate it. 2. The New Teacher Foop's dad, Anti-Cosmo becomes the new English teacher...and Foop is not happy about it. 3. The Science Club Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie join Mr. Tate's new science club. 4. Cheerleading Tryouts! Lola and Coach Willson hold cheerleading tryouts. 5. Darcy's Misery...again When Darcy and Greg go on their first date, Lisa and David sabotage it. 6. The New Kid in School The Cramp Twins star, Tony Parsons transfers to Royal Woods High when wanting to live a normal life. Foop uses this opportunity to show Tony around, to Goldie's dismay. 7. History Comes to Life! David and Greg team up to do a report on their ancestors and their greatest mistakes, and travels back in time to 1501 to see Cassandra with a whole new attitude. 8. Lexie gets Expelled Due to cyberbullying Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie on the school website, Lexie gets expelled. 9. Darcy's Crush Darcy is smitten by Tim, a member of the science club. Lisa and David plan to ruin the budding relationship by enlisting Greg to help. 10. The Homecoming Dance Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie go to homecoming together as a double date. Darcy asks Tim to the dance, to Greg's jealousy. Season 2 1. Varian Goes to High School After a malfunction in Greg's wristwatches, Varian gets stuck in the modern times and goes to high school with David and Greg. 2. Tony's Big Break Tony gets offered a starring role in a blockbuster movie and has to decide between his new friends and school or the movie. 3. The Double Date Kate and Dawn, and Matt and Danny go on a double date with help from Lisa and David. 4. The Tangled Marathon After David learns about what caused his ancestors' deaths in 1521, he gets Lisa and Darcy together to watch the entire Tangled series. 5. Lisa and David Stands Up When Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are bullying Darcy, Lisa and David intervene. 6. Lola vs Lana Lola and Lana go head to head when Lana and her frog club interrupt Lola's cheerleading practice. 7. Epic Movie Marathon! Lisa, David, and Darcy watch the Mean Girls movies on a Friday night. 8. The Plastics are Born! Lisa, David, and Darcy form an elite group that Lisa bases on of a favorite movie of hers. 9. Mean Girls 3 In this spoof of Mean Girls, Lexie gets transferred to Lisa's school and Lisa, David, and Darcy don't make it easy for her. 10. Lisa's First Date Lisa and David go on their first date. Season 3 1. Lisa and David Forever! Lisa tells David she loves him, to an overjoyed David. 2. A Big Plan Foop plans to get his dad promoted to vice principal after realizing there is none. 3. Lisa's Sweet 16 Lisa celebrates her 16th birthday. 4. Lisa's Driver's License Lisa gets her driver's license after major convincing to her parents. 5. Last Day of School! With the okay from Principal Adams, Lisa and David leave school early to spend the last day of school at Robert and Riley's restaurant. 6. Senior Year is Here! Lisa and David plan to dominate senior year. Lisa mentors Lily as she's starting high school. 7. Davisa's Split! Lisa and David break up when David decides he just wants to be friends with Lisa. 8. The Start of Davarcy David starts dating Darcy to make Lisa jealous after he finds out Lisa's started dating Hugh. 9. Lily's Loss After Lily gets excluded from her old friendship group from middle school, Lisa invites Lily to join the science club. 10. Lisa and Lily's Bond Lisa and Lily bond over high school struggles when left home alone. Season 4 1. High School Musical! Lily gets over her stage fright and auditions for Ms. Blake's school musical. 2. A Big Legacy Lisa and David become legacies of the school when everyone notices their scientific accomplishments. 3. Lisa and David's Senior Prank Lisa and David pull a massive prank in the school and frame Darcy. 4. A College Decision Lisa gets accepted to the Royal Woods Community College while also getting accepted to Yale, and struggles with making a decision. 5. The Ultimate Sabotage Lisa sabotages Darcy's chances to go to college after finding out she got accepted to the Royal Woods Community College. 6. A Big Accomplishment Foop and Goldie both get accepted to the same colleges after finishing an impressive novel about their fairy past. 7. A Nostalgia Trip Rita and Lynn Sr get emotional when realizing that Lisa will graduate high school very soon and choose to look down memory lane when Lisa was very little. 8. The Senior Prom David stands Darcy up on prom, Greg sweeps a crying Darcy off her feet, Lisa goes to prom with Hugh, and Foop and Goldie win prom king and queen, to Poof and Anti-Goldie's jealousy. 9. Lisa's College Choice Lisa decides on going to the Royal Woods Community College after finding out Hugh became a college professor there. 10. The Big Graduation Lisa, David, Darcy, Foop, Goldie, and the rest of the senior class of 2030 graduate. Category:Episodes